Zutara Week 2012
by Truths and Endgames
Summary: Oneshots for each day of Zutara Week 2012. Seventh Day- Seasons. "Like winter and summer, they could never unite."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was written for the first day of Zutara Week 2012, so tell me what you thought. I haven't written for AtLa before, and I know it's short, but please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.**

**Day 1: Serendipity**

Zuko stepped onto the prison ship, seething at what he saw. The captain and some of the guards had just been rescued from the water, and were lined up to face the wrath of the prince. They had captured the Avatar's waterbender, and when her friends came to rescue her, they had escaped. Nothing irked Zuko quite like missing the Avatar, especially when they were within grasping distance. He was mad.

After interrogating the ship's crew, and relieving them all of their duties (getting thrown into prison), he made a final sweep of the ship. While he was standing on the deck, something blue caught his eye amidst the metal and coal. He bent down to pick up the pendant, which he recognized as a betrothal necklace. _Her _betrothal necklace.

He had leverage on her. She was no longer unattainable. She would do anything for her necklace, including risking the Avatar's safety, and he knew it. What a serendipitous day, indeed.

**AN: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this is super cliché, repetitive, short, and boring. I was super uninspired, and I wrote this and 11:45. I just didn't know what to write in order to get it out on the deadline. Anyways, please review, I don't care if it's flames or whatever, just please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.**

Day 2: Momentous

As the crowd milled outside the palace, waiting for its new Fire Lady to make her first public appearance, the ceremony of a lifetime was occurring inside the building. The Spiritual Leader of the Water Tribes, and one of the Fire Sages were conducting a joint ceremony between the nations. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara were getting married on this momentous day.

When Zuko, clothed in full Fire Lord robes, turned to see Katara walk down the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. She was radiant in a blue robes that were in the style of the Fire Nation. Her mother's betrothal necklace was now tied around her wrists, and the pendant he had carved for her swung on the silk strap surrounding her neck. Her hair was left down and curly, with only her signature hair loopies to remind him that this was Katara.

She arrived next to him, and the two said their vows with only close family and friends- Sokka, Toph, Aang (he had finally forgiven them about a year after they started dating), Hakoda, Suki, and Iroh- present. After the nuptials had taken place, a quietly thrilled Zuko took his new bride by the arm, and led her to the balcony where she would be presented to the Fire Nation citizens. Katara shot a dazzling smile at him, her delicate hand still encased within his larger one.

As soon as the couple stepped out into daylight, the crowd went up in cheers. Anyone could see that they were pleased with the alliance of nations, the Fire Lord's choice in bride, and the general splendor on that day. What a momentous day, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the review. Please continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or AtLA.**

Day 3: Transcend

Aang had once told his friends that friendships transcend lifetimes; sometimes, Katara wondered if love did too. She could see herself in Korra, clear as day, and when the Avatar brought the handsome firebender down to the South Pole, Katara would confuse him with Zuko, day in and day out.

Although neither of them had been able to have a perfect love story, both had been content with what they had. Katara had Aang, who was clearly in love with her, but who she could never feel more than sisterly affection for. It was hard to make love to him, especially with the aforementioned feeling of siblinghood. Zuko, on the other hand, had Mai. She was the perfect fit for the role of the Fire Lady, and according to many people, they were compatible.

But, secretly, both Katara and Zuko wondered if giving up their own personal happiness for the sake of the world was worth it, when they were feeling especially down. Katara had a duty to the world to give it back airbenders, and Zuko had a responsibility to the Fire Nation to heal it's relationships with the world after the catastrophe of a war.

So, when Zuko was visiting Katara in the Southern Water Tribe, and the young Avatar and her fiancée came upon them, both felt a strange sense of nostalgia. The banter between Korra and Mako was filled with love and tension, something that reminded the elders of their glory days. Even the attraction between water and fire was apparent, as it was seventy years previously.

Katara later mentioned to Zuko that, although neither of them were dead, their love had been passed on to Korra and Mako. It was fulfillment of a wish that came seven decades too late. The two of Team Avatar wondered if love really did transcend lifetimes, while the new lovers were giggling away about how much Katara and Zuko should have gotten together.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.**

Day 4: Whimsical

Zuko was never known for being humorous; he was portrayed as the tall, dark, and handsome mystery man, while Aang was the whimsical, cute, funny boy. However, when the Fire Lord wanted to surprise his girlfriend on her birthday, everyone told him that he should make something funny for her, just to show her that side of him.

With that thought in mind, Zuko sat down with a pencil and paper to decide what design should be placed on the moonstone that Sokka had reluctantly bequeathed him. He had just sketched a dragon with the head of a fish, and was now carving that on the stone.

A month later, under the full moon, on a beach decorated with roses and candles, Zuko got down on one knee and asked the love of his life to marry him. When he offered her the betrothal necklace, Katara smiled at first, but upon further inspection, a look of rage came upon her face.

"What is this," she screeched, eyes widening at the horror of the image. "What the hell is this supposed to be. I mean, the answer is yes, but you need to redo this necklace. I can't even tell what it is."

Zuko sighed. He knew he shouldn't have tried something whimsical. It never worked before. Damn Aang and his suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I had writer's block, but this is what my fingers wrote, and I actually kind of like it. But please tell me what you think. I have trouble writing Zutara in general, maybe because I am currently super immersed in LoK, but please review. There has been a lack of that, and would really like it if you could review.**

_**So, genius that I am, I thought I uploaded this yesterday, but I guess I forgot to press the submit button. Wow, just wow. Even I didn't know that I could be that dumb. But, anyways, I will put this and chapter 6 up today. Sorry for that.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or AtLA.**

Day 5: Heartstrings

Katara and Zuko go to visit Republic City after the Avatar's triumph, mostly to relish what time they have left. The ex-Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender are highly revered in the city of their creation, and, as the anniversary of the end of a previous war is drawing closer, their presence would be appreciated for that as well.

When he arrives on Air Temple Island, the first thing he sees is a waterbender and a firebender sitting together on the beach, basking in the twilight. He smiles, hesitantly and nostalgically and sadly, thinking about what could have been. The waterbender reminds him so much of Katara, but she is the incarnation of the one that the member of the previous Team Avatar chose. The firebender turns to face his girlfriend, and Zuko is once again struck by memories of his own youth, those amber eyes so similar to the one that didn't get scarred.

He clears his throat, just to clear his mind of thoughts that will only go down dark paths, and catches the couple's attention in the process. Korra jumps up to hug him, one of her visitors in the compound that imprisoned her for most of her childhood. The firebender hangs back, clearly in awe after taking in the scar over Zuko's right eye. The ambassador grins, if only from the satisfaction of scaring his de facto granddaughter's boyfriend.

"Oh," Korra realizes, jumping back to grab the boy's elbow and pull him forward. "Mako, this is Fire Lord Zuko, and Zuko, this is Mako, my boyfriend.

The boy stutters his respects, and tentatively extends a hand for Zuko to shake.

"Just Zuko will be fine," he chuckles.

When Katara arrives, she sees Korra and Mako chatting with Zuko. The couple reminded her so much of her and the other firebender when she first met them, and she wonders if the Fire Lord felt the same way. She shakes off the thought, not wanting to get caught up in _what ifs. _But the sight of the Fire Lord, alongside the image of a waterbender and firebender so clearly in love, tugs at heartstrings. And, just for a moment, she allows herself to get lost in thoughts of what have could have been, before joining what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Faded

When the Fire Lord's parents have both passed, she decides to commemorate them in a way that people will remember forever. Zuko and Katara, who both played a part in ending the Hundred-Year War, were great leaders, who helped make the world a place of peace and prosperity for all. Or, at least, the Fire Lord says so in her speech.

No one can argue that she is her father's daughter. Ursa is the younger of the two sisters, but, being a firebender, she was better placed to succeed her father. After all, as her older sister Kya put it, what good would a waterbender be, leading a nation of hotheads. Both were treated with equal respect, but, however forward-thinking people were, the royal family decided that it would be best if the firebending daughter took the reins.

However, today both daughters are together for the unveiling of a statue depicting both of their parents. It is made of iron and marble, cohesive elements that are completely opposite but work nonetheless. The iron portrays Zuko, in the prime of youth, shooting (real) fire into the sky to form the symbol of the Fire Nation. The marble represents Katara, at the same age as her husband, bending water into a fountain which stands in the center of the capital. The black and white contrast, along with the water and fire, shows how well the pair worked together, even while coming from opposite backgrounds, bending totally different elements, and having contrasting personalities. Kya and Ursa love it.

In the Spirit World, along with his wife, Zuko looks at the ceremony going on, and then back at Katara. Currently, she is in her 85 year old state, the age she died. Her beauty never faded, he thinks, at least not to me. While the world is remembering the now-past couple as saviors of a world gone to the polar bear dogs, the young lovers spend their days frolicking in happiness and love, never to be parted again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So this is the end. I know these pieces sucked, but I hope to improve my writing, and to all out there who read and reviewed, thank you so much. It means the world to me. Thank you, and please review this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.**

Day 7: Seasons

Like fire and water, they complimented each other perfectly, fitting in the spaces of the other. Like winter and summer, they could never unite. Like the moon and the sky, they shone on opposite sides of the world, unable to close the distance. Separated by the air, the fall, the world, they were kept at a distance and forced to remain that way.

Zuko and Katara could never come together. The Avatar, spirit of the world, born in the fall, last hope of air, separated them for their lives, and while they did their duty gladly, both yearned for that space to be gone. But as seasons past, and their longing only grew stronger, the fight became harder. And harder. And then Aang was gone, but neither could do anything.

When both died in their sleep- quietly, peacefully- they reunited in the Spirit World. They would deal with the Avatar later. But for now, regardless of time and space and life, they gave in to their desires and finally loved each other. For, like yin and yang, one could not be without the other.


End file.
